


This Isn't Good For My Heart

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Brief mention of Raycheoff, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey is tired of Michael almost getting killed, and Michael is tired of dodging around his feelings for Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Good For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance because this is sort of a fucking mess (the idea just came to me and I had to write it).
> 
> This will hopefully end up two parts.
> 
> Also fun fact: this was supposed to be angst but it turned into kind of smut, a lot trash.

"Michael!"

The chaos ensuing around Geoff didn't even register in his mind as the police car pulled up behind his crew member, who was currently preoccupied with chucking a grenade into the nearby pile-up of cars to provide a distraction so Gavin and Jack could get away. The heat of the fire to his left didn't matter, the sound of bullets hitting the metal of the car he was ducked behind didn't matter. Nothing else fucking mattered in that moment except for Michael Jones. Without even thinking about it, Geoff threw down his gun and sprinted towards him, tackling him to the ground as the officer started shooting, bullets missing the two of them narrowly. Geoff was pretty sure he could feel the heat from the metal as it shot past his shoulder.

Rolling onto his side, Geoff grabbed Michael's pistol from the ground and fired off five shots into the officer's chest and neck, watching him fall before even beginning to lower the pistol.

"Geoff what the fuck--"

"No fucking time." Geoff cut off whatever Michael was about to yell at him about, getting to his feet and pulling the younger man up as well, cursing as another cop car pulled over. "Run."

Michael didn't argue as they ran as fast as they could away from the clusterfuck of gunfire and police, weaving through the streets and eventually finding shelter in a dark alleyway, the only sound besides the distant wail of sirens being their ragged breathing. 

"Please stop trying to get yourself killed." Geoff stated as soon as they had caught their breath, "It's really not good for my heart."

"It's not like I choose to do it." Michael replied curtly, picking some asphalt out of his arm and wincing, before cursing softly as the sirens grew closer. He knew it was too good to be true that they had gotten away that easily.

"Fuck, Geoff, they're coming." He whispered frantically as flashlight beams illuminated the entrance to their shelter.

"Ok fuck just... try and keep calm I'll think of something." Geoff whispered back, thoughts moving into overdrive. As the sounds of footsteps grew even closer, Geoff did the first thing that occurred to him: he grabbed Michael and kissed him.

Although his original intent was just to keep their faces hidden, and considered it... a professional venture, Geoff felt a spark of... something jolt through him as Michael quickly caught on and kissed him back, their hands gripping onto each other's jackets tightly, lips moving together frantically as they listened for any indication of the police.

"Anything down there, Jean?"

"Just some hobos making out I think. Ramsey and Jones are gone."

As soon as the voices and footsteps faded away and it was quiet once more, they broke away, both breathing heavily again, lips bruised from the intensity of their kiss. The two men simply stared at each other, Geoff wanting nothing more than to pull Michael into his arms and kiss him again and again.

"Geoff, Michael, are you guys ok?"

They both nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of Ryan's voice in their ear, the connection a bit fuzzy through the comm piece.

"Yeah we're fine. Holed up in an alley somewhere." Geoff replied after getting over his initial shock, getting to his feet and helping Michael up, "How are you holding up?"

"Jack got Ray and Gavin out. He said he's going to safe house alpha. Their ear pieces were fucked by an explosion." Ryan replied, "I'm on my own, heading up there now. Think you can get and car?"

"Damn right we can get a car." Michael chimed in before Geoff could reply, "See you in a bit. We'll even pick up dinner." He then switched off the mic on his earpiece before turning to Geoff, jabbing at his chest with one finger, "We're going to get home, we're going to shower and get patched up, and then you're going to come to my room and we're going to talk about whatever the fuck just happened." He said firmly, and Geoff couldn't help but grin and reply,

"Yes, sir."

\- - -

"You wanted to talk?" Geoff asked as he entered Michael's room, having been showered and patched up already, watching the younger man towel dry his hair while trying to ignore the way his sweat pants sat low on his hips.

"Screw talking." Michael replied briskly, throwing the towel into the corner and advancing on Geoff, "I'm done with talking."

"We haven't even started yet." Geoff pointed out, his mouth going dry at Michael's proximity, his heart lodged in his throat.

"Exactly." Michael replied before crashing his lips against Geoff's, catching the older man off guard. The kiss started off clumsy and a bit awkward, but quickly turned into a frantic, passionate kiss as Geoff grabbed Michael's hips and pushed him against the wall by the door, Michael's hands pushing his shirt up roughly, his teeth digging into Geoff's bottom lip.

They both jumped as the door beside them opened up suddenly, Michael cursing loudly as Ray stood with a shocked expression on his face, cheeks flushed. "I.. uh.. can come back later?" He suggested, still stunned, eyes moving between his two crewmates, licking his lips subconsciously at the sight of them out of breath with their kiss bruised lips and Michael shirtless with those god damn sweat pants.

Michael and Geoff shared a glance briefly, Ray's wandering eyes not lost on them, before the younger man turned to Ray, grabbing his wrist and bringing him into the room, "Or you could stay." He suggested, backing up slowly, Geoff stepping forward a moment later, resting a hand on Ray's shoulder.

Ray took another second to examine the two other men, seeing the sincerity in their eyes, before pushing the door shut behind him with his foot.

"Let's do this."


End file.
